<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Found by SparkySheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911134">You Are Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/pseuds/SparkySheep'>SparkySheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/pseuds/SparkySheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of searching Pre has finally found him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Pre Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/gifts">Millberry_5</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi once went undercover in Death Watch and seduced it's leader Pre Vizsla to maintain his cover and gain valuable information. He faked his death and disappeared once his mission was over. Now, after years of searching Pre Vizsla has found him again, and this time he won't be letting Obi-Wan go so easily</p>
<p> <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/190793987@N03/50688435046/in/dateposted-public/"></a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the people that helped me refine this!! Y'all are gems!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>